Abe
AIIIAAB, also known as Abe, is the protagonist of the first run of Twitch Plays Pokémon Season 2, Anniversary Red. He chose a Charmander as his starter. His Trainer number is 44184. Personality (lore) He first appeared to be either inept or cruel, because he repeatedly sent out weak Pokémon, even though some of them had no way of attacking. As a result, they often fainted quickly, either in a misguided attempt to strengthen them or to deliberately hurt them. He was also denying them the chance to get stronger by not allowing them to evolve. The main example of this is when his Kakuna reached level 16 without evolving, thus turning it completely useless since it had only Harden as a move. AIIIAAB also appeared to play favorites, as the first Pokémon he allowed to evolve and the only one to receive constant effective training was his starter, Charizard. Later in the run, this role fell on his Onix, and then on his Parasect. Because of his early team (the one he had between his second and fourth badges) consisting mostly of Ground types and a Meowth which evolved into a Persian, it was theorized he was a younger version of Giovanni, and the Giovanni who heads Team Rocket would then be himself from the future. However, due to the extremely difficult nature of the hack the Mob was playing, the whole team ended up being deposited (except for Parasect) in Box 1 of Bill's PC. The recent PC Shuffles in Fuchsia City and Cinnabar Island led some people to think that perhaps Abe intentionally throws every new team away after spending some days with him. He may be doing that because as Professor Oak asked him to capture the 151 Pokémon, he knows that he will be forced to use the PC several times. In order to avoid painful releases, he could have decided to deposit frequently his Pokémon before changing boxes so that they can be saved. However, although he tried his best not to get too emotionally concerned about them, he may be missing his first team, especially Charizard. In lore, it was interpreted as him trying to bring back the Fire/Flying starter through the use of the Battle Tent. Abe is currently described as a Trainer who does his best to help Professor Oak with the Pokédex, despite having troubles moving on from his decision to leave his first Pokémon in the PC. His attempts to bring back his starter had such a terrible outcome that he knows he must move forward and stop thinking about the past. Abe might be hoping to see his old team again when his goal is fulfilled, and the Voices leave him. After about 17 days of listening to the Voices. Abe has started to hallucinate. His own Pokémon were barely recognizable, and it was assumed that he'd gone insane. Fortunately, with intervention from the Streamer, Abe managed to recover from this. These hallucinations were caused by the still buggy Battle Tent, which has since been fixed. Many people theorize that the Battle Tent clerks were working with Team Rocket to capture and possibly kill Abe's 'Mon and leave the Cartographer blacking out indefinitely. He seemed to have improved his training style, spreading the experience more evenly across the team and managing to get the majority of his team high leveled, including getting his Cloyster to level 100. He had difficulty raising the lower leveled though. After going through a significant period with one team, leveling them up to very high standards and taking on the Elite 4 with them, he fell back into his old ways, releasing Leech King and depositing Lord Dome and Adasha, his Muk. He continued to fill up the Pokédex, as requested by Professor Oak, as he searched for uncaught Pokémon. During that period, he filled the open slots in his party with an Alakazam, a Venomoth, and a Dratini who evolved into a Dragonair and, later, into Dragonite. After defeating his rival and becoming Champion, Abe chose to focus on completing the Pokédex and rechallenging the gym leaders, including Giovanni's replacement. Being tormented by the Voices for over a month with little chance to rest at that point, Abe struggled to throw them off and fell into a coma in a wild Pokémon battle near Celadon City, while grinding. This experience did not wane his determination to become a strong Trainer and to complete the Pokédex, though. Abe eventually succeeded in completing the Pokédex, capturing Mewtwo after many attempts. His final challenge was to face the Elite Four once again. After many attempts, he defeated his rival again. Before he could become Champion once more, he was challenged by Professor Oak himself, who revealed to be allied with the Gatekeepers and tried to trick Abe into handing him over the completed Pokédex. He refused and managed to defeat the professor after several attempts. Finally, 40 days after they had first found him, the Voices left Abe in peace. Relationships with other Characters Due to their many conversations at key moments during PC shuffles and checkpoints, many people speculate that Abe has a budding friendship/romantic relationship with the Cable Girl. This is usually depicted as the Cable Girl having a crush on Abe, but Abe being constantly dragged away by the Voices. Because he had a team made up almost exclusively of ground-type Pokémon, Abe was seen by some to be Giovanni's protégé. He has since diversified his team, however, so they may have had a falling out, especially since Giovanni did not hesitate to leave Kanto after Abe defeated him in battle. To make up for the lack of a Gym Leader in Viridian City, the League asked Blaine to program a PC with an improved version of Giovanni's team. Abe defeated it first try. Trivia *So far, many differences exist between Anniversary Red and the original Red, including but not limited to: the starter fully evolving before being released, Dome Fossil revived instead of Helix, the absence of Democracy for the Rocket Hideout and the Safari Zone, and Abe's dedication to completing the Pokédex compared to Red heading to Mt. Silver after becoming champion. **They also have many similarities, including but not limited to: choosing Charmander as their starter, abandoning their starter early on, using their fossil Pokémon in their Elite Four team, having a "king" (The Fonz and Leech King) as a main party member, having a team member named after a basketball player (Air Jordan and Shaquille O'nix), using the Fossil Pokémon (Lord Helix and Lord Dome) in the party, using a Poison-type Pokémon (ATV and Muk) to exploit AI bugs, being trapped by Burglar Simon in the Pokemon Mansion, and catching Zapdos in the Master Ball and using it as a main party member. *A common theory suggests that Abe is Red from the first TPP run, but with different choices being made, thus creating an alternate timeline. *Another theory states that the timeline for Season 2 is the same as for Season 1. Those who support this theory see Abe as Red's little brother going on his own journey with help from the first host of the Voices. ** What would also support this theory is Abe got stuck behind Burglar Simon. Much like his older brother, he too pondered about the whereabouts of the burglar's partner. * Depending on the interpretation one can have of Anniversary Red, the battle against Dream Red after Abe's first victory at the League can be seen in different ways: it could be him fighting his older brother, or himself in another universe. However, both theories are debated. *Abe is the first trainer to capture all the Pokémon of his generation. He is also the first trainer to have defeated the Elite Four multiple times, having defeated them six times. *He is the subject of the song "A I I I A A B" by Church of the Helix Choir. Category:Protagonists Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Anniversary Red Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Waning Moon Category:Male Characters